Ambassadorial Problems
by Alcoholic Dinosaur
Summary: A year and a half after the death of one of Hammersley's own, Nikki Caetano is back to wreck havoc upon the lives of the Hammersley crew. Not really. Well, kinda. BTW, someone's gonna die. :3
1. Chapter 1

2237 HRS - Post Season 5

Australian Embassy - Office of the Assistant Naval Attache

Wellington, New Zealand

Lieutenant Commander (Breveted) Nikki Caetano finished her last page of paperwork, slapping her signature on it and setting it aside for her secretary to look at in the morning. She was just about to grab her jacket and purse and walk out when she heard the window behind her open. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her RAN issue .9mm handgun and clicked the safety off. Turning, she hid the gun behind her back and watched as the intruder pulled out a gun a pointed it at her.

The intruder looked up into her eyes, and Nikki let out a gasp as the man she had hated for years prepared to kill her. She started to bring her gun up, but she was a second too slow. A blossom of red appeared on the white material of her uniform, the bullet passing through her and lodging in the wall behind her.

Her assailant watched as she crumpled to the ground, and satisfied he had completed the first part of his mission, ran away as her blood pooled around her.

Ambassadorial Problems

A/N: Custom Story request from Rebekah, here's chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol

2350 HRS

Wellington General Hospital

Downtown Wellington, New Zealand

Able Seaman Billy "Spider" Webb rushed down the hallway of the hospital, elbowing his way through the Emergency Room to get near his friend and boss. A nurse stopped him a few feet from where he thought he saw them trying to save Nikki.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go ba-" The nurse was cut off as Nikki's heart monitor let out a mournful wail, before the sound was drowned out by doctors shouting orders. He heard the shout of "Clear!", followed by the sound of a defibrillator discharging. The monitor continued it's cry, and Spider felt a pang of dread start to twist in his stomach.

"Clear!" A doctor shouted, and Nikki's pale, limp form twitched as the defibrillator discharged again, and then Spider heard the most wonderful noise in his life. The heart monitor stopped it's cry, interrupted by what could only be a heartbeat. He sighed in relief, slumping against the nurse.

"Sir, you still can't go back there."

0430 HRS

House of Captain Mike Flynn

Cairns, Australia

Mike sat up in bed and reached for his phone, trying to silence it before it woke Kate. Sighing, he squinted at the caller i.d. and hit the answer button.

"Flynn." he whispered, glancing at the clock.

"Hold please, sir. Long distance call from Wellington, New Zealand." The line went silent for a moment, before the voice of a person he had never thought he'd see again came on the line.

"Sir? It's Spider. Nav's been shot." Mike snapped bolt upright, jolting Kate awake, who sat up and turned on her bedside light before turning to glare at her husband.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked, oblivious to the look Kate was giving him.

"She's still in surgery. I'm back at the embassy with the Ambassador and Captain LaFollet. Sir, she was shot in her office. Someone had to know she was working late and the guard rotation to get near enough to get to her."

"Major Harrington and his cronies have been in her office and they found a bullet lodged in the wall opposite of the window." Spider reported, pacing back and forth in the large room in the basement of the embassy Major Harrington, the commander to the RAA detachment guarding it, had dubbed "The Bunker".

"Alright...I want hourly updates to NAVCOM, and I want to know when she gets out of surgery. Inform Captain LaFollet i'll be dispatching a patrol boat with a forensic unit." Mike said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing, listening to SPider's last comments before he ended the call and looking at Kate.

"Nikki's been shot."


	2. Chapter 2

Ambassadorial Problems - Chapter Two  
A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter two, now to reply to some reviews.  
Alimoo1971: If Mike is in command of NAVCOM, that would kinda give him the permission to dispatch a patrol boat that is based in his region, and I needed to get Hammersley and Kate out to NZ, but that coming in Chapter 4 or 5. Don't know yet.  
H6180: I will!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol

0837 HRS  
Wellington General Hospital - Room 378  
Downtown Wellington

Spider sat by Nikki's bed, having been there since she came out of surgery an hour ago. He drummed his fingers on the cover of a well worn paperback, having brought it with him but now to nervous to read.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ms. Caetano-" the doctor started, looking up at Spider.

"Lieutenant Commander." He corrected, watching as the doctor nodded.

"Lieutenant...Commander Caetano has suffered severe blood loss, the bullet pierced her left kidney and nicked the bottom of her intestinal tract before it exited out her back. Because of the severity of her wounds...i'd give her a 42% chance." The doctor said, watching as Spider paled and turned away from her, gripping Captain LaFollet's shoulder until his knuckles turned white. Major Dylan Harrington stood silently behind and off to the side of them, his face an implacable mask.

"Thank you, Doctor." Harrington mumbled, nodding to the doctor as she walked out.

"I...need to go call the Ambassador." Andrew whispered, walking out of Nikki's hospital room.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Major Harrington said, walking out and turning in the opposite direction Andrew had. Spider sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing Nikki's hand in his and rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Don't you dare die on me, Nikki." He said, oblivious to the fact that Captain LaFollet had walked back in, and was propped against the door watching. "Please don't die." Spider whispered, using his free hand to wipe a tear off his cheek. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead softly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you." He mumbled

*END FLASHBACK*

Right about then had been where Andrew had cleared his throat, Spider immediately snapping back upright and dropping her hand back on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Standing up, he walked over to the door and looked over at the Major, who had taken upon himself to guard his fallen friend.

"I'm going for a walk." He mumbled, watching as the Major stepped inside the room. Stepping outside, he turned the collar of his jacket up to the light rain that had begun to fall. In the background, he heard a car start up, and thinking nothing of it, he stepped off the sidewalk onto the crosswalk, looking up to make sure the light said "WALK".

He stopped suddenly, frozen in fear as a pair of headlights illuminated him. The car accelerated, the bumper coming into contact with Spider's legs and knocking them out from under him as he attempted to get out of the way.

Spider rolled up into a ball, rolling up the hood and cracking the windshield before rolling off the side and onto the ground, the car speeding off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambassadorial Problems - Chapter 3  
A/N: Wow, this is the tastes i've ever updated. But, I've had this typed for weeks and just getting around to posting it, so th updates should flow sat for a couple of days.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it (Wished i did though)

1018 HRS  
HMAS Hammersley  
En route to Wellington, NZ

Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor-Flynn sat in her command chair, looking over the report NAVCOM had just forwarded her. SHe finished it and looked over at RO, who stood patiently in front of the RADAR, having nothing else better to do.

"RO? Pass an order. When we get to Wellington, no unnecessary trips off the ship and no shore leave." She said, RO nodding in acknowledgement.

"Why, ma'am?" Bid asked, looking over at her commanding officer from the helm.

"I'll explain later. And RO? Dig up all our logs, reports, and files stareing the day we found E.T's body to the end of that rotation, all the current information on Campbell Fulton and Matt Robinson and any other disgruntled Robinson Marine employees who have a grudge against the Navy or _Hammersley_. Dutchy, you have the ship." Kate said, standing up and moving down the stairs to her cabin. Grabbing a plain copper key from her desk drawer, she walked down the corridor to her XO's cabin, rapping her knuckles on it and opening it, finding her XO sitting at his desk working on paperwork.

"Ma'am?" He asked, rolling backwards as she walked determinedly to his desk and flopped down on the floor, pulling herself under it. Locating the hidden lock, she jammed the key inside and turned, Nikki's secret stash of files falling into her outstretched hand. Standing up, she slapped the key down on her XO's desk, patted his shoulder, and walked out . Entering the ship's office, she joined RO in spreading papers about the table.

"Ma'am, can I ask what we're doing with all this?" He asked, gesturing to the files. Kate sighed tiredly, making a mental note to ask for an extended shore leave when they got back home.

"Yes, yes you can. Someone's out to kill us."

1047 HRS

Wellington General Hospital

Wellington, NZ

Spider sighed and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the dull ache in his ankle and wrist, holding an icepack to his head while Major Harrington paced about the room, a holster having appeared on his belt in the past hour.

"From now on, you go nowhere without a guard." He said, drumming his fingers on his holster. Spider grunted in annoyance, tossing the icepack onto the table next to Nikki's bed.

"I'm fine, by the way. And I don't need a damn bodyguard." He grumbled, grabbing his book. "Besides, even if I did have one of you Army types tailing me, they won't be of much help versus a car." Spider mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ambassadorial Problems - Chapter Four  
A/N: This one...erh. I hated writing this chapter. It'll punch you right in the feels. Warning, beloved character death!  
Diclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol  
Review time!  
Alimoo1971: Yes, I know there is a significant age difference (8 years, he was 18 S.1, Nav was 26) between them, but Rebakah wanted a paring of them.  
H6180: I'll try

1118 HRS  
NAVCOM  
Cairns, Australia

"Yes, Ambassador. I understand your concern. Yes, ma'am. Good-bye, Ambassador Winton." Commodore Steve Marshall sighed and set down the phone, looking over the conference room table at Mike. "4th time today i've received a phonecall from that woman." Marshall said, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I wonder what kind of coffee they let 'em drink that gets them all hyped up like that." Mike mumbled with a chuckle, taking a sip of coffee. "Nav would've loved to get her hands on that." He added with a small, sad whisper.

7 Weeks Later…  
0137 HRS  
Spider's Apartment - Wellington, NZ

Nikki felt, rather than heard, Spider enter the kitchen behind her, listening to his footsteps echo off the tile floor. His arms appeared around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, his left hand gingerly passing over the forming scar on her abdomen.

"C'mon. We should get to bed." He whispered, taking her coffee cup from her and setting it on the counter as she leaned sleepily against him, attempting to soak up heat radiating off his body. She mumbled something incomprehensible, stumbling down the hall to the bed.

Curling almost into a ball underneath the warm blankets, turning to face Spider as he eased into bed, she snuggled up against him as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I want to go back to Australia." She mumbled, looking up at him.

"Okay." He whispered, hesitating for a second. "I'll see how soon we can get transferred back to Cair-" Spider started, interrupted by Nikki.

"No. Not permanently. Just for a little while. Take a break from the embassy, relax a little. Besides, I don't really feel..safe...here anymore, even with you and the Major following me around everywhere." She said, letting her head fall onto his muscled chest from where she had been staring at him in the darkened room. He sighed, absentmindedly twirling a lock of Nikki's hair around his fingers.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." He whispered finally, letting her hair fall from his fingers, his hand landing on the bed next to hers, curling around her hand and interlacing their fingers.

"It is morning, if you think about it." She mumbled sleepily, a smile ghosting over her lips before she dropped over the edge of consciousness to sleep.

0637 HRS  
Downtown Wellington

Nikki jogged slowly beside Spider, mild, sarcastic banter passing between them as they headed for the coffee shop they stopped at daily. She was just about to reply to one of Spider's snarky comments when he pushed her roughly to the ground, a hail of gunfire peppering the wall where they had just been. Someone screamed as tires squealed, Nikki staring in shock at the wall as SPider lifted the leg of his jogging pants, uncovering a small ankle holster and a compact .22 pistol.

He yanked it out and returned fire, blowing out the rear window of the car. He fired until his magazine was empty, letting his knee up off Nikki's back after the car rounded the corner, pulling her into a bone crushing hug after she had regained her footing.

They spent the rest of the day shuffling between his apartment, Wellington PD and the embassy, Major Harrington forcing them both to wear bulletproof vests and ride in the armoured sedan the ambassador used to get around. _Hammersley_, only an hour out of port, turned around as soon as they heard.

Sitting curled up on a couch in her office, Spider looked worriedly out of the new bulletproof window that had been installed, his arm tightening around Nikki's waist as she worked on paperwork.

"We never did get our coffee." He mumbled, earning a snort of laughter from Nikki.

1018 HRS  
House of Captain Mike Flynn  
Cairns, Australia

Mike sat his coffee cup down on the kitchen counter as he heard the safety of a gun click off behind him. His body snapped around, ready to defend his self, but he froze and his eyes grew wide.

"Fulton." He mumbled. Fulton smiled sadistically, raised the gun to point at his chest, and fired. Mike slumped to the ground, dead before he hit the floor.


End file.
